Things Left Undone
by Safreil
Summary: On one of Kagome's last battles with Inuyasha, he 'dies.' Seeing her in so much pain he makes a promise to her that destiny and fate themselves can't help but abide to. Promising to come back, years later she finds him. Except he doesn't remember.
1. Prologue

**Things Left Undone**

**Prologue: Nostalgic Memoirs and Broken Hearts**

---

_How many years has it been? _

She clearly did not wish to know or register that particular bit of information. The Kagome Higurashi she knew and had been only so many years ago seemed to have changed into someone else. No longer was she the ever so cheerful and bubbly teenager she once was. No longer did she seem so naïve. Although she tried her best to be the selfless person she is and feign good humor, deep down she really wasn't so anymore.

_Funny what love can do to you. _

_Funny how love and heartache could destroy who you once unshakably were. _

_It was two years ago_, Kagome remembered. She had been fifteen then and was seventeen now. School had recently started and summer had ended. She had spent her time in Feudal Japan during that summer break, hunting jewel shards. Naraku didn't even matter anymore. Most likely he was wreaking havoc upon that era, though there had been no horrid acts caused by his hands. She didn't even bother thinking about that demon anymore.

Yet, Miroku and Sango still did. She had pretty much abandoned them just because of one certain person's death. The only reason Kagome did continue visiting that era was because of her close friends and her obligation to collecting all the jewel shard. But Kagome could careless about sacred jewels, half breeds who wreaked havoc, and demon who hungered and thirst for power. She was selfish.

She argued that that was not her era.

Still, it had become a part of her through that blasted jewel.

_Jewel... _

Her eyes glazed over at that single word that brought back so many memories and was the cause for all those abnormal occurrences to happen to her. Her eyes unfocusedly watched the pavement before her as her legs unconsciously came to a halt. It was that blasted jewel that brought them together in the first place. It was because of that blasted jewel that had driven him to actually stick by her side even if he found her repulsive. It was because of that other blasted jewel that he had disappeared from her life forever. Jewels were curses. Jewels were evil. For all that Kagome knew, she'd never wear any jewelry or look at any piece of body ornaments with a longing look again.

---

**Hello all! Well, here's the new version of _'Of Broken Hearts & Renewel,'_ which is still up for people interested in reading it, and it's been retitled as '_Things Left Undone.' _Nifty, eh? And it actually works well with the plot! This is just a prologue and next chapter will be flashback & whatnots. Please Please Please read and review -telling me what you think. I really don't wish to have what's left of my current self-esteem bashed down to absolutely nothing by flames, so please no flames. Constructive Criticism is fine with me. Any questions? Ask and you shall be answered. **

**This really isn't what I'd call my 'best,' but I believe it's good enough incomparison to the older version I clearly don't have much inspiration, although I'm sure once I get some feedback I'll be fueled more. Now to just get my muse to kick me enough so that I write better works for this piece of fanfiction. Anyways, adieu! Looking forward to possible reviews (please, ye gods! let me have some reviews. I like being happy -.-). See you all next chapter!**


	2. How Things Came To Be

**Things Left Undone **

**Chapter 1: How Things Came To Be**

---

"Ouch! Stop stepping on my feet woman!" cursed an impatient and clearly pissed off half-demon.

"Well, _sorry_, Inuyasha. Unlike some people with enhanced vision, I've got to live with and make use of these pair of human eyes."

"Don't get sarcastic with me!"

"Who said I was being sarcastic!"

"Don't use your mind games on me!"

"I don't use mind games! You're just convincing yourself into believing something that isn't real. Maybe we should keep our voices down, y'kno? This _is_ a cave and we are _shouting_."

"Feh." Came the infamous reply of Inuyasha.

Kagome had lost track of time, but she reckoned it must have just been about half an hour ago. The duo had entered the cave, leaving Miroku, Sango, and Shippou outside. This cave had been emitting a strong malignant aura, which should normally be avoided. Yet, Kagome had sensed a very strong aura of a jewel located in the cave also. The group came to a couple of conclusions including that part of the Shikon Jewel and Naraku could be hiding in there.

It didn't seem likely, but for a group desperate to be on the half-demon's trail once again –they investigated anyways. Miroku and Sango stayed back with Shippou since they couldn't bear the malignant aura the cave was emitting. Besides, Sango wasn't in great shape or emotional mind state to battle or nevetheless walk through a cave that could make one retch from its evil. Recently, the group had encountered Kohaku and everyone knew that such encounters between Sango and Kohaku never concluded with anything positive.

Miroku stayed behind, worried about the demon-slayer he obliviously loved.

Shippou, being a child, couldn't take much of the ominous cave. Kirara had stayed back also, her fine soft hairs standing on end.

Now here they were, traveling through this cave. Kagome was able to stay erect and alert enough to continue on while Inuyasha moved briskly out of stubborn ignorance. Kagome just didn't want Inuyasha to go in and never come out. Still, the effects of the cave's aura was beginning to get to them. Not to mention that it was beginning to become quite hard to breathe as the oxygen was so thin in the deeper parts of the cavern. The air was thick and held a musky scent to it.

They were tensely silent now, finding the other quite irritating at the moment. It didn't help much that Kagome was feeling lightheaded, grouchy, and sick. This cave really was doing something to her. Besides, the aura screamed for one such as her to get the hell out before something worse than the small discomforts she felt were to happen.

"Inuyasha," she finally said hesitantly, "I have a bad feeling about this. Maybe we should go back?"

"And let that bastard escape us when we're this close? Never," Inuyasha growled under his breath.

"But I really don't have a good feeling about this. It seems as if this cave is emitting something bigger and greater than Naraku. I mean, we've known Naraku for awhile right? We're already this far in the cave and he hasn't even bothered sending one of his minions just yet. Then there seems to be 3 auras, too. Not just two, Inuyasha, but _three_."

"Obviously the mountain, the shard, and Naraku," Inuyasha said in his oh-so-wonderful logic.

"I thought mountains don't have auras unless they're _living_."

"Like I care," Inuyasha replied and shrugged.

"But the auras," Kagome continued, trying to get him to understand. She was beginning to feel anxious and frightened. They needed to get out _now_. Getting any closer to the aura of the jewel or being or whatever they were following was actually something bad. "It seems like there are 2 Shikon jewels, not shards, and a powerful being is here also. Don't you realize what we're up against? It seems as if the shard or jewels are emitting the evil. Not the being."

She was practically pleading him now.

"Kagome even I can feel the power… from the 'evilness.' And it really feels like Naraku's and the jewel's auras. It's probably that he corrupted it more. All I care is to get the jewel and kill that bastard," Inuyasha replied stubbornly, getting annoyed.

"But- " Kagome said but was interrupted by Inuyasha.

"Shut up. Let's just keep moving."

Once again, any communication between them seemed to just fail.

_Why is Inuyasha so intent on getting the jewel and killing Naraku anyways_? Kagome asked herself again.

Was it for Kikyou?

Was he still intent on becoming a full demon?

Why couldn't she actually ask him these questions herself?

Maybe she knew he wouldn't answer.

Or maybe she knew what his answer would be already.

Did she not want to hear it?

It was probably because it would just leave her heart aching and feeling deeply disappointed.

Inuyasha seemed to disappoint her a lot. He also seemed to make her sad a lot of the time.

But he also, unconsciously, made her quite happy.

Her whole 'fairytale' and 'love story' really sucked.

"Kagome," the sweet and gruff voice of Inuyasha interrupted her brooding thoughts. "I think we're getting closer."

The aura was indeed more powerful now. It made her feel as if she was choking. They turned and continued to weave their way throughout the cave.

And then they reached a dead end.

Well, sort of.

"An alter?" Inuyasha spluttered, shocked and irritated that their long and suffocating trek was for a blasted alter with a glowing jewel lying on top of it. He growled and stomped his way up the small carved steps and towards the alter holding what they had been looking for all this time. Everything looked, well from what she could see, simple enough. A alter carved from a large dark stone. There was even a small pearly pink jewel sitting on a silk cloth. As Kagome had guessed, it was the object emitting the evil aura all this time. But No. There were no signs of Naraku or the real Shikon Jewel. They had been mistaken.

"Careful Inuyasha. It's powerful even if it looks like nothing," Kagome said quietly, staying back. The foreboding she felt made her sick, and the sickness was somehow becoming pain. Still, Kagome was curious. What really was this jewel and how strong was it?

The demon didn't even bother retorting smartly about what he already knew. He was standing before it, mesmerized. The girl below them remained forgotten. There was a soft pink light surrounding it and it illuminated the cave eerily. His large clawed hands reached out for the jewel slowly, basking in the evil light it let loose into the cave.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing?"

He shouldn't touch it.

Kagome knew that suddenly and shouted desperately careless, "Don't touch it!"

He wasn't listening.

"Get away from it! Inuyasha.." Kagome tried again, but this time her voice sounded meek. It was more of a wimper. What was going on? Shouting suddenly hurt her throat. It was like the jewel and its evil aura was inflicting some kind of invisible pain towards her now. A barrier from Inuyasha. What seemed like dull aches were becoming almost unbearable. The pain was beginning from her stomach and slowly coursed through her body. What had just felt pain would soon become numbed over. Pain then a void numbness.

What was happening?

"Don't touch it!" Kagome cried and found herself whimpering from pain right after. "Don't touch it."

But he just ignored her. Quickly enough, his hand that was just basking in the glow snatched the jewel from the cloth it rested upon. Before she knew it, he began babbling.

"Wonderful. Wonderful. Powerful. So so powerful. I don't need the Shikon if I posses this much power. I can kill an army of Naraku's and Sesshoumaru's with this!"

His tone of voice seemed to have insanity creeping into it. In fact, his eyes and face even held an insane look to it. But the glint in his eyes scared Kagome the most.

_A wild glint. _

Kagome found herself babbling too.

"Inuyasha...stop. Let's go," she wheezed, "I don't feel so good. That jewel... you have to crush it! It's gonna -it's gonna -" Then the pain entered her head and distorted her thoughts. How did she know all this? Was it all just intuition?

"Inuyasha. Inuyasha," she cried for him. "Please help me... I-it hurts so much. You've got to crush it... If not –I –I- "

Kagome doubled over. The pain was unbearable now, it hurt to even speak or utter any sounds. It hurt to breath. It hurt to blink. It seemed as if this jewel _wanted_ her to _shut up_.

The half demon finally realized that he wasn't the only one in the cave. Yet, what was she saying? Destroy the jewel? What was she thinking? How could she suggest such a thing? She couldn't possibly know. "No, Kagome! You couldn't know how much this means to me. You don't understand! How could you? I .. I can be free now. I can finally be a demon."

Disappointment and pain.

It was inevitable for Kagome to feel it, even during these situations.

_Why can't you just be as you are now?_ The thought flitted across her mind as her head continued to feel pain.

"No more taunting or teasing. No more harassment. No one would take me lightly. I don't have to be like this anymore."

_Why can't you accept yourself? _

"But I love you the way you are!" Kagome whispered hoarsely, her body sprawled on the cold unfeeling cave floor. It was obvious she was putting much effort to stand up and remain erect. Yet, she couldn't move and she suddenly didn't have the will to. She just watched him, feeling herself breaking at the sight.

_Inuyasha.._

_What have you done to yourself? _

---

_But I love you the way you are.. _

The words entered his mind and stayed there. Affecting him. Words that actually held love, desperation, and brought some sanity to his insanity.

Inuyasha was beginning to realize something.

The jewel.

Yes. The Jewel.

What about it?

It was trying..

It had a voice.

Yes. The Jewel had a voice.

The Jewel was telling him these things. Enticing him.

Power. Power. Power.

Freedom.

Hope.

Something.

Something.

Many things.

His eyes finally left the jewel and turned to look at the woman who had made a huge positive impact in his life sprawled on the ground and watching him hopelessly.

She was in pain.

He was here.

Why wasn't he over there?

I am standing here.

Standing here and holding this jewel.

It will give me everything I ever wanted.

Everything.

Yet what about her?

I am standing here like a madman. A selfish madman.

Selfish. Selfish. Selfish.

She loves me.

I am alone.

But she loves me.

_Kagome.. _

---

"Kagome!" The possessed halfbreed shouted and quickly ran over to her with jewel in hand still.

He was getting closer and the closer he got the more pain she felt.

"No! Inuyasha! Stay back! The jewe- Keep it away!" She managed to violently push herself back even if with the numbness all over her body now and the dull pains. She had yelled with all her strength and somehow had managed to be now cowering against the wall of the cave.

"It hurts, Inuyasha. It hurts so bad.." she whimpered.

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks.

She met the eyes of a confused, insane, and hurt lone man.

---

He had stopped once she shouted for him to stay away.

She lied.

She doesn't love.

No one loves a stupid mad man.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

The jewel?

The more he began thinking of this jewel, the more he was becoming lost.

_Save her. _

What was he supposed to do?

Save..

Protect.

The Jewel was doing something. He was supposed to do something.

It was doing something wrong. He was doing something wrong.

To who?

_Kagome.. _

She didn't love him, now, though.

She loves him for who he was. The real him.

Two voices told him to do something.

Female.

Neutral.

Which one should he listen to?

How about he listen to himself?

_---_

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?" Kagome asked weakly towards the frowning and seemingly distressed Hanyou.

_---_

The female?

Kagome.

The neutral?

Jewel.

Jewel was trying to harm Kagome.

He must destroy it.

But its power.

Power. Power. Power.

He needed it.

No, he didn't.

He needed to get rid of it.

Crush it.

Anything.

It needed to be broken like the girl breaking infront of him.

How long had she been breaking?

He didn't know.

All he knew was it was because of him.

He need the jewel gone before..

"Why won't these voices stop?" he found himself shouting at the top of his lungs.

Echoes.

Something fell.

Echoes.

Jewel fell and broke away.

Then he remembered.

He needed to destroy the jewel for Kagome's sake because it was trying to harm her. Trying to kill her.

And Kagome loved him for who he is.

Those were beautiful beautiful beautiful words.

_---_

"Inu- Inuyasha? What's happening to you?" she gasped, concerned, terrified, and confused.

"The Jewel.. it's making it hard for me to think," Inuyasha said achingly, clutching his head with his hands while his face was contorted into a display of pain.

"No… not that Inuyasha -I mean your legs… th-they're disappearing." Her eyes widened, not realizing how drastic this situation was at the moment.

"What!" Inuyasha yelled and looked frantically at his legs.

It was true. The feet Kagome had so carelessly stomped on just awhile ago was practically invisible.

He was disappearing into the jewel.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked confused, like a lost little child. He was disappearing into the jewel that had blinded him just moments ago. He needed answers and since she was the only one here.. She had to know right? Why he was disappearing.

She didn't know what was happening, though. She could only watch him, numb and pained. Shocked. What was happening? Then there was that terrible buzzing in her head. But she couldn't shake this feeling. Something was so wrong and something way worst was about to happen.

He needed her.

She needed him.

Even if they didn't have answers.

Kagome tried to stand up, but only slumped back to the ground. She then slowly crawled over to Inuyasha's rigid form.

Their last chance.

She drag herself with her left arm, using her legs as best she can, dragging herself bit by bit towards Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha.. you're-"

"Kagome- No! Don't come near me! You might get sucked in too!"

"Inuyasha," Kagome said weakly, smiling lightly. She couldn't think so well at the moment, but all she could muster was she had to get to Inuyasha. That's what she just needed to do right now. One step at the time. The first step?

To get to Inuyasha.

She just had to. _No matter what._

"Stupid wench! Stay back!" he yelled, desperately, but not willing to step back just yet. He knew, guiltily, that he wanted her to come to him. He wanted her show of affection and love. He needed it more than anything right now.

"Inuyasha."

She could only say his name. The closer she got, the buzzing in her head turned into throbs. It was hurting her. But she had to go on.

"Stupid! Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Don't come any closer."

She finally made it towards him.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said affectionately, looking up to him. Inuyasha found himself crouching down, closer towards her. "It hurts… Inuyasha. The pain... it hurts," Kagome wheezed out weakly and suddenly found herself enveloped in his arms. Crushed against him. She didn't mind being crushed against him.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked meekly.

Silence.

"Kagome. I'm so sorry."

_I'm so sorry. _

Why did a heartfelt apology seem like a heartbreaking goodbye?

"What's going to happen?"

"I.. don't know."

"This isn't happening. It's all a dream, isn't it? You're not disappearing. You're not," Kagome tried to convince herself more than to him.

He just tightened his hold on her.

It was real.

"But the quest isn't done... The quest isn't done! And so much... so much more that were supposed to happen didn't happen," Kagome's voice was cracking as tears were brimming.

"It wasn't suppose to end this way! It wasn't, Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out, the tears falling, trickling down her face, and dampening Inuyasha's red haori. "It wasn't.. it wasn't. You weren't supposed to disappear like this. You were supposed to finish the jewel and then wish on it and then disappear from me with Kikyou. Not like this.. not like this at all."

At the mentioning of Kikyou, Inuyasha's form turned rigid. "Stupid girl. You've got it wrong. You've got it all wrong." There was so much he needed to say. So much he needed to explain to her and make her understand, but he didn't have time. Maybe holding her would be enough. Maybe staying with her until his.. last moments would be fine.

It was really all he wanted right now.

To simply hold the girl who loved him for who he was now.

"Please don't die, Inuyasha. Please don't leave me. Please don't disappear and never come back."

"But.. I'm not really dying. Just disappearing."

"It's all the same! No matter how you look at it, you're going to be gone forever. I don't want that," Kagome sobbed, clutching him tightly to her. She shut her eyes, not wishing to watch his disappearing form. If she could feel him, hold him, and hear him, then that meant he'd still be here, right? _Please, don't take him away. Gods, please don't take him away from me so soon. This is enough. Just to hold him and hear him. Stop time. Please. Just stop time._

"I don't know what to do."

"Kagome.. Please don't worry. It'll be alright, I'm sure."

_I'm being too selfish. He's the one disappearing here, not me. Yet he's trying his best to make me feel better. To ease my pain. _

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry! I know I'm being selfish, but I just.. I just-"

He smiled lightly and gently pushed her back. "Same ol' Kagome as always. Thinking of others all of the time. I really wish I could stay with you. There's so many things I want to tell you, Kagome." He wiped a tear from her face with his thumb.

"Th-then promise you'll come back!" Kagome shouted desperately, clutching his shirt tightly with her left hand. _Back to me Inuyasha. Come back to me.._

Inuyasha looked intently into her dark brown eyes, full of sadness, helpless but desperate. If only he could take it away. He smiled gently, for her own sake. "I will. I promise I'll come back for you, Kagome. I'll find you again, even if it takes a thousand lifetimes." They weren't lies. Being the stubborn man he had always been, he'd find a way back to her and make her understand like he wanted her to understand everything right now. To under him, his feelings, his motivations, his actions, everything. If he could go back..

He was disappearing all together now. He looked like a ghost, shimmering lights drifting into the cursed pink stone.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome sobbed out his name trying to cling on to him as if she could keep a good hold of him he couldn't disappear altogether. But fate and reality chose otherwise. What she had been trying to reach for all this time could not be held on to. Just like how she couldn't hold him now anymore.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered distantly, barely anything left to the naked eye.

"I really do care about you." said a distant voice of Inuyasha's as a ghostly kiss brushed her damped cheeks.

Then he disappeared.

"**_Inuyasha_**!" a choked shriek could be heard echoing throughout the cave. Then she fell down clutching nothing at all except for his tear stained clothes, his necklace, and his sword. Her tears fell down onto the cavern floor, no longer onto the red hoari of someone she loved.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered squeezing her eyes shut, releasing tears that fell onto hands clutching desperately at her love's remaining belongings. Her sobs lost in the cave. Kagome Higurashi had become lost.

She did not notice or care about the jewel that took her love away from her had and how it suddenly disappeared. Maybe if she were to notice then she could have known the truth. She returned to the others soon afterwards, struggling. By the look of her face and the objects she carried they too realized what happened. Horror struck them all as the dearly loved hanyou was gone.

_**But the past was the past and memories can't be forgotten...**_

---

**So? Good? Yes? No? A tad bit different, but I liked it better than the other flashback. Heehee. At least I didn't make you guys wait until later on in the story to discover what exactly happened to Inuyasha. Next chapter? Eh, not sure yet. Anywho, please read and review. They actually help kick me into writing/typing out the next chapter and encourages me alot. How about reviews be my new muse, eh? My normal muse is actually kinda spiteful and mean to me. Hrmph. **

**Now to the messages to those who have reviewed: **

Emeraldxx**: I've updated! Might have taken me awhile then planned, but I did. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter :3 **

anon226**: Glad you're sticking with me, though. Awesome that you liked the older version, but alas. I didn't think I could do much with it as it were, since my style of writing has changed a tadbit. xD Hopefully this new version will see better and more days. **

**Until the next chapter! **


	3. Meant to be

**Things Left Undone**

**Chapter 2: Meant to be**

Their story, their as in the Hanyou and the mysterious girl who had overcome time, was known to be a Feudal Fairytale. And yet, all Fairytales are in need of some happy ending or at least a moral to it that uplifted the spirits. Unfortunately, there appeared to be no happy ending for the girl who traveled through wells and her beloved though lonesome Hanyou.

The girl, Kagome, swore that they were supposed to have a happy ending.

Their story was supposed to be the normal Feudal Fairytale full of adventure, betrayal, hope, and never ending devoted love.

Yet, the Fates had chosen to defy the norm this time.

Kagome Higurashi could definitely say that she despised these Fates and their ill will towards her. In being a teenage girl, she was prone to be a victim of mood swings. Of course, Kagome Higurashi wasn't just any teenage girl. She tried to be a kind person, no matter what. Helpful, selfless, and kindhearted. She followed rules, tried to excel in school in order to achieve a good life, make her family proud, and etc.. etc. Mood swings be damned.

Yet, our heroine had seen and been through much more than any ordinary Japanese teenage girl had gone through in the past two or so years of her life. She found true love, but love was unrequited. She bruised, bled, and opened wounds more than any normal girl in the world, probably. For gods' sakes, she battled demons, befriended demons, saved demons, killed demons, all for some blasted broken jewel that she'd pretty much given up on relocating its missing shards.

Going through the pains of the heart and body, it was expected that these events and injuries would affect her mentally in some way. Yet, it didn't. Kagome, throughout her journey in and out of Feudal Japan, remained optimistic, kindhearted, helpful, strong, and the lovely person she'd always been despite some moments of her heart being broken once again, sadness, fear, and explosive anger.

Then, Inuyasha died and everything, absolutely everything changed.

Many might call her a coward, weakling, or a disgrace to the female gender for letting the death of a lover scar her so badly to the extent that she'd change whoever she was. Not so drastic of a change, but a change that was evident to anyone who knew her. Yet, this was her _first_ love. Someone she loved in her past life (who was also her first love then) and the same person she was somehow able to meet again.

She had two chances of being with him and she lost both chances through a cruel twist of Fate.

Anyways, the main point is that Kagome Higurashi had changed, but the innocent yet not so naïve girl who always wore that bright smile with that chipper mood still was a part of her. Just a new pessimistic side grew and became one with that girl also.

---

Kagome leaned her head against the cool metal locker as she sat upon one of the benches of the empty girl's locker room. She inhaled deeply and exhaled through her mouth. Just moments ago, she had been excused from participating in her P.E. class due to 'menstrual' problems. If her physical education teacher was female, she probably would have given her a look that said 'tough luck kid, but man made painkillers for a reason.' Luckily for her, they had a sub that day who was indeed male. At the slip of the words 'period,' the man had quickly blushed, stammered, and excused her.

He suggested she see the nurse.

Sometimes, Kagome had to wonder about the male population of the world she inhabited in. Many treated that time of the month as if it was a sacred yet infamously horrid time period that they preferred to be ignorant of.

Unlike her old self, Kagome had obviously lied to the man. (She rarely lied so blatantly.) Unless it was for very top secret big things like traveling in Feudal Japan. She really had no problems at the moment or was even going through her monthly visit. She just got.. tired. Lately, Kagome just felt restlessly tired. Not that sleepy tired, just tired tired. She needed to do something, but she was too lazy. Besides, the idea of throwing and hitting a ball around and running and catching didn't seem so appealing to her at the moment. So she faked her womanly burdens.

Now here she was, leaning her head against a locker with her school uniform on instead of her P.E. uniform. It seemed like a good idea to lean her head against it moments ago, the cool touch causing a claming affect to her hazardous emotions churning deep within. Her long dark raven black hair had been kept and cut at the same length while her eyes were still the same honey brown color, though slightly duller. Yet, her skin appeared paler in comparison to its sheen a year or so ago. At least she didn't look malnutrition as her mother had made sure she ate enough despite her unwillingness in the beginning. Her eyes had lost their spark of youth and innocence, and looked to be devoid of any uplifting emotions.

There was a deep sadness hidden behind those thick eyelashes while fierce anger and loathing tumbled about beneath the sadness. There was no room for signs of loneliness in those eyes anymore. But if one looked carefully, a dim yet still shining light hid carefully behind and between those other three emotions. It was hope. Kagome Higurashi still had hoped that the promised spoken exactly a year ago could possibly be fulfilled in _this_ lifetime.

"I guess.. I'd might as well go to the nurse's office," Kagome spoke quietly to herself, the same tone of voice as ever. It was pointless to just sit in the locker rooms in boredom and self pity while the nurse's office promised comfortable cots that made satisfying enough beds to sleep upon. Sometimes, Kagome just wished she could sleep because in those dreams she could right the wrongs done to her and act the right way in order to have a happy ending. Or keep a Hanyou still alive and with her.

The only pain was waking up and realizing that what she dreamt could never become reality.

Her sailor fuku resembled her old middle school one, the one she had worn plenty of times during her journey in Feudal Japan. The green appeared darker, close to a black. A forest green, if you will. There was still that red ribbon tied in front and the white of her blouse and its trimmings. She looked like the average high schooler (who had somehow fortunately passed exams to enter into this high school. Thank the gods for that gift.) She moved through the simple halls familiarly without faltering in step as walking to the nurse's office was an act she'd grown accustomed to.

"Kagome!" the school nurse greeted, knowing this particular student quite well. "What's the matter?" Of course, she knew relatively well of this young girl's failure of an immune system. She read the amazing records of her health from the transcripts from Kagome's middle school and was amazed. Ms. Amaya, the nurse, had made sure to find Kagome on the first day of school and enthusiastically made it known that if anything felt amiss with Kagome, she could swing by the office any time to check out what the feeling of amiss could possibly lead to anything bad. At the time, the school girl didn't have the heart to tell her that all her random and rare sicknesses were all lies or make up some reason as to why she probably won't be suffering from such unique and unusual illnesses again.

"Just the cramps," she said, wincing slightly as if feigning that there was another pound of pain.

"Ah," Ms Amaya voiced, nodding slightly. "Let's just hope that's it." The woman said with an ominous tone. Obviously, she wanted to check in to this slight problem as it might lead to something like ovarian cancer or such. Kagome, having gone through many persistent incidents with this woman who forced her to go under many exams because the nurse believed her small wounds (such as a paper cut in need of a small band aid could lead to hemophiliac like reactions or her feeling faint because of some strong wiff of some chemical fume might meant she could be anemic) had caused Kagome to burst into angry shouts for the woman to never go near her again as she probably was some 'nut job like her grandfather who needed someone to screw in not only one but a few more light bulbs to get it in their minds that she wasn't suffering anything too terrible like becoming some hemophiliac as one was supposed to be born with such a disease, no? One cannot just simple _develop_ it over time, right?'

Ms. Amaya, to take note, is a very very sensitive person.

The woman's guilt and apologetic gestures and facial expression had caused Kagome to take back what she said and form the recent out burst into kinder tones and words. Kagome was prone to mood swings and was less like herself now, but, like stated earlier, she was still the same girl as she was not too too long ago.

It was agreed upon that Ms. Amaya would have to ask Kagome for permission instead of forcing her into any examinations, but, of course, Kagome would go to the woman if she felt something was _terribly_ amiss with her as soon as possible.

"Yes, it is," Kagome said in a final tone but gave a small smile .

"Would you like a heating pad, dear?"

"No, thank you. I think I'll just lie down for a bit.." She already was making her way to the beds.

"Alright then. Call if you need anything."

"Will do."

And thus, Kagome Higurashi sidestepped another encounter with crazy nurse Amaya and the dooms of physical education.

To be abruptly awoken by a boy with a foul mouth.

No kissing was involved of course as this story isn't about some Sleeping Beauty.

---

"But the asshole started it!" A male's voice shouted immaturely within the nurse's office, which caused Kagome to abruptly wake up.

An unfamiliar woman's voice spoke calmly back, it seemed she knew how to handle insensitive and foul mouthed beings like this. Although, the curtains around her cot unfortunately blocked out her view of boy and woman. Where was Ms. Amaya anyways? She never was one to tolerate cursers. "Isamu, stop being so asinine. Do you really want to cause such a commotion on your first day at this school? Gods, I wonder what the teachers think of me now. Knowing that I'm your guardian and being the newbie here, I'm bound to be judged on your behavior. They must think I'm a bad parent!" The woman moaned. "Think of the embarrassment when I was pulled out of class as I was needed at the Principal's office because you were being idiot you."

Well, maybe she wasn't as matured as Kagome thought in the beginning. Still, she did sort of know how to handle this Isamu.

"Feh."

_Feh?! _If Kagome wasn't dreaming and she hadn't misheard, wasn't that a sound a special someone who disappeared in her life a year ago seemed to always make? Her fingers subconsciously clutched the thin blanket covered over her.

"Isamu!" The woman scolded.

"Look, I'm sorry," the young man reluctantly said, though, with meaning to it.

_Sorry?_

Her hopes were crushed. Inuyasha never said sorry.Well, he did very rarely, but not so easily as this boy did.

This was just another punk ass boy. Damn those Fates. How could she be so easily be fooled by some random boy's insensitive words, curses, and attitude? Now that she thought about it, his voice was slightly less gruff (only a smidge, though) as it was laced with a sense of kindness and guilt to it. It meant that this boy had faced a not so tragic life as Inuyasha did. Then there was his aura. It was clearly weaker and she couldn't sense any of the demonic aura laced and intertwined with the more human aura. He was just a normal human, with a little bit of a quirk here and there.

"Well, at least you're guilty. Ack! Look at the time. I have to get back to my class quick. Now stay here until Amaya gets back. She'll tend to those bruises and cuts. Tell her that Ri-"

Kagome ignored the rest of their conversation in favor for sleep. Besides, she shouldn't be eaves dropping anyways. She doubted that these people and what they said would make some big impact on her life. Oh no. She'll just continue on normally, sleep, wake up, attend class, and go home.

Devoid of emotion as emotion called for too much effort and Kagome was spent.

---

"What's the matter with me?" she asked her self under her breath, looking up towards the blue sky as if it would provide the answer to this simple enough question. Of course, Kagome had tried many times before to try to change back to her old self and not be so jaded. To start over. To forge towards happiness as dwelling on a boy lost to her and who only spoke of a dwindling promise (how could she know he'd keep it anyways?) surely was not healthy. She tried to forget, but then she couldn't. The determination to disregard any memories of Hanyou boy was quickly regarded a second later.

It was probably because he admitted to caring about her before his 'last moments.' Actually _caring_ for her to the point that she had hoped for a long time. The tone of his voice, his facial expression, it spoke what words he couldn't bring himself to articulate at that moment. Then the conviction of his promise towards her. She wanted to believe it all and cling to this simple hope.

It was a simple hope, of course. Dwindling.

But it was still _there_ and _spoken_.

That made it all the more real and graspable, right?

Sometimes, Kagome could hate that stupid idiot for promising her anything at all. For speaking of his feelings when it looked like they didn't have time left to do anything about those feelings. She wasn't even able to reply and speak of her own.

But he knew, didn't he?

She hoped he knew.

---

Coming home... was hectic, but not as hectic as the times when a certain half breed would make a surprise visit. Her grandfather had greeted her with another 'sacred object' he planned to sell as a charm at their shrine, her brother only grunted a greeting as he was busy playing video games, while her mother was preparing dinner. Well, okay. Maybe it wasn't that hectic, but for some reason she missed coming home to a hectic society.

That was probably why she agreed so willingly to go to the nearest store that sold food and grab a bag of sugar. Her mother was planning to bake delicious (chocolate chip and oatmeal raisin) cookies as a treat for her visiting friends. Sango and Miroku were visiting the future for about the third time now. They had discovered, some time ago that involved an incident where Kagome had been absent from Feudal Japan for about a month or so after the lost of Inuyasha and Miroku and Sango managed to get there hands on a jewel shard (and heck! Why not try to travel through the portal aka well that their disappeared future friend who they were very worried about seemed to use as a transportation device with the spiffy help of a jewel?) –to make a long and not that complicating story of an incident short, it was discovered that anyone from the past in possession of a piece of the Shikon no Tama was able to pass through the well.

Well, it had worked for Miroku, Sango, and Kaede, so that had become the new hypothesis of the well and traveling through it. Though, Kaede was still pondering as to how Inuyasha could travel through it without the help of a shard of the Shikon no Tama.

Anyways, Miroku and Sango were going to visit today as Kagome had invited them to the school festival with some Feudal and Modern twists to it. It was a promising event and Kagome felt guilty towards the people who she considered her closest friends (but oddly enough when she was in the future they'd be considered 'dead' and it was slightly amusing to think their bones were probably buried somewhere beneath the surface of modern Japan and they were about to walk upon these lands that held their probably 500 or so year old bones. Ah, the mind boggling ways of time traveling.) so she ended up inviting them to this school event.

Shippou, on the other hand, had disappeared shortly after Inuyasha's disappearance. No word had been heard from him since the day he also made a promise to her that he'd find Inuyasha and bring him back to her. Kagome, Miroku, and Sango found themselves wondering about that kitsune and how he was fairing. If he was still living or not. If he remembered them at all.

It seemed the three humans were destined to have people come in and quickly escape out of their lives.

At that realization, one Kagome had after she was reunited with Miroku and Sango after her disappearance for a month or so after Inuyasha's demise, she tried her best to cling to them as best as she could. Gladly, they understood her more frequent disappearances to the future where she had to maintain her grades, study, and try to live a seemingly normal life while trying to recover from tragic one year anniversary events. Of course, the girl did travel back in time every so often to help her friends in finding the jewel shards, slaying demons, finding/slaying Naraku and such. She owed them something and friends did such things for friends, no? But she _could_ travel back more often or at least visit them for a bit. Yet, she stayed and prolonged her time in modern Japan before visiting.

The past, literally, brought back too many memories and made every pain and scar fresh again.

---

The Fates weren't really favoring her today.

Kagome had traveled farther than normal to obtain and buy a simple bag of sugar, but each convenience store she entered seemed to be out of it or it was impossible to locate as it was either too crowded, in total disarray, or some other frivolous matter. Yet, by the fifth store she had finally found a bag of sugar and it was a little past sunset as she made her walk home.

That was when the Fates decided to play another little stunt upon her.

"Hey there girl, whatcha up to walking all alone in these streets?" An annoying voice addressed her. She ignored the question and the young man (probably three or so more years older than her) trying to pick her up or get a rise out of her. Maybe both. From the corner of her eye, she noted that he was one of those punks who wore skin tight wife beaters and cut up pants in even the coldest of weathers. Then there were his pals who were dressed about the same, although in different colors. Add a stud here, add a chain there, add a ring or two anywhere.

"Wench, did you not here me? I _said_ what the hell are you walking all alone in these streets? Isn't it past your best time, huh? Or are you those seemingly innocent girls with a bad side to ya?" The guy sneered, not liking that she so blatantly ignored him.

He made an inappropriate gesture.

She continued to ignore him.

He continued to call after her and make snide remarks even as she distanced herself from the three guys.

His pals snickered at his failed attempts.

"Takashi, lighten up on her. She's just a _school girl_. From the looks of it, she doesn't seem to have _much_ of _anything_."

"Yeah, she looks like a scarecrow under that jacket of hers. No cushin' for the pushin,' if ya know what I mean."

The males cackled.

Yet, they did not pursue her further and Kagome thought she was free from the clutches of the three Mr. Punks.

She was wrong.

---

Kagome sucked when it came to the hunter and prey game, especially with no mace or weapon in hand. Footsteps, _ominous_ footsteps somehow caused her to act dimwittedly and nervously.

Thus was why she was found in an even emptier dark street with what appeared to be no one near by and surrounded by three snickering skin tight wife beater wearing, studded, pierced, and ugly men. Her plastic bag that held her sugar bag was gripped tightly in her hands as she was somehow pinned against the fence by her arms by none other than Takashi.

"Now sweeten up, little princess. We only want to spend some quality time with you."

"Hey, now Takashi. Don't hog her."

Disgusting breath that smelled sour with hints of ash and alcohol to it filled her nostrils. She was going to be sick.

But at least Kagome was starting to recover. She'd faced worse. Come on, she faced _demons_. So what if she was weaponless? She'd been weaponless many times before while facing _demons_. These guys were just a bunch of posers trying to use brute strength against her (not to mention a bad case of bad breath also. Gods, did they not know how to floss and brush their teeth properly?)

She whimpered because of the pressure Takashi had upon her arms, but the whimpers had delighted the males into laughter. Oh, so they had a sadistic streak to them, too.

"Pl-please don't do anything," she whispered in a fragile and frightened tone of voice, trying to feign herself as the lamb while they portrayed the wolves.

They cackled and leered.

Kagome had already begun quickly plotting within her mind the best way to strike Takashi down (right between and kneeing brutally at the most 'sacred of sacred places' of a male's body) and take another kick at him which would probably topple him over. Then she'd clasp her hands together, hit the nearest guy in the head, and run for the hills as by then her feet and hands would probably hurt too much by the sheer force and impact she dealt each victim. The third possibly unharmed guy would be too shocked to chase after her just yet.

Then again, the sugar bag would come in handy at one point, but she seriously didn't want to go through all this trouble for the sugar bag to come back home with slightly emptied to nothing at all sugar bag and an aggravated Kagome.

Fortunately, she didn't need to execute any of these plans as of yet because another male entered the scene who seemed to want to play the part of hero.

"A bit pathetic to be ganging up on girls are we?" The shadowed figure approached them and through the dimmed lighting (since their only source of light was from the street lamp up ahead), Kagome couldn't make him out. He was tall and lean, but appeared to have short hair. For a moment there, she had thought he sounded like her usual savior as his attitude and stature was the same. He was cracking his knuckles and Kagome could swear she saw a smirk spread across his face.

The other three punks scoffed. "Jerk off somewhere else. We're busy."

"Heh, is that so?"

In graceful yet quick speeds, the mysterious hero-wanna-be had knocked out one of the guys.

Takashi loosened his hold of Kagome's arms. She let loose one hellish and powerful kick that sent the guy toppling over. Let it be known that the guy had feared that maybe he was incapable of procreation after that one kick from one wicked 'bitch.'

When she turned around, the shadowed mystery man had punched the last member of the trio.

She stood still, dumbfounded. Then she noticed that this mysterious savior didn't have short hair. Just dark possibly black hair in a braided pony tail. That probably explained why she thought he had short hair in the beginning.

She wasn't sure if she should thank him or be wary of him.

"Keh, that was useless."

Seriously, what was with guys suddenly using the same sounding grunts as Inuyasha these days.

"Woman!" The young man barked in his somewhat gruff voice. It was young, though. From the faint outlines she could make, he didn't appear too much older than her.

Woman?

Kagome staggered.

Then scowled.

"Don't you 'woman!' me!"

The guy staggered himself, not exactly expecting such a defiant and angered tone from a seemingly defenseless and weak girl he had just conveniently rescued. "Excuse me?" he finally asked.

"I _said _'Don't you woman me!' Gods, you may have brute strength but your hearing sucks. Some hero you are, anyways. Coming in all gruff and sort of valiant and then barking at me like some idiot after you rendered these idiots unconscious."

"Shouldn't you be thanking me?" The guy asked dubiously.

"For what? Before you came in, I was planning a very simple and effective way of saving myself, but then you just had to be a hero didn't you?"

"Okay.. I take that back. _Girl_, what the fuck is your problem?"

"Nothing! Wait, no. These assholes with a massive libido and you, macho idiot, are my problem! Now if you excuse me, I have things to attend to." Kagome sniffed before starting to stalk her way back home. Well, this guy knew how to aggravate her like Inuyasha did.

"Like what?"

"Like baking cookies!"

"Weird ass bitch" he scoffed.

"Arrogant chauvinistic pig!" she retorted.

"What?! I am not arrogant or chauvinistic or even a _pig_!" That wasn't the best insult Kagome had come up with, but he made it sound like the foulest and worst thing she could ever call him. "Say that to my face, wench!"

"No thanks. I'm sure if I take an even closer look, I'll be scarred for life."

"Keh, I still say you're a psychotic bitch."

"And I say you're an arrogant chauvinistic pig because you think I'm some weakling who can't defend herself and had to butt into my affairs!"

"I never said that!"

"You inferred it!"

"Would you rather I not have helped you?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, so you wanted to be sexually harassed and possibly raped?!"

"No!"

"So you admit to being weak."

"What?! No! You're not making any sense!"

"You're not either!"

"Why the hell are you following me? Go away. Leave me be. What the hell do you want from me?"

"Maybe a show of gratitude? An apology? Something besides _yelling_ at me."

"Fine! Thank you, oh mighty savior of mine. Now please: Go. A. Way."

"Fine by me, wench. May our paths never cross again."

"Finally! We agree upon something!"

And thus, the two departed company, hoping that they'd never meet the other again.

---

"Come on Sango, just one more shade of pink!" Kagome whined trying to reach Sango's pink eye-shadowed eyes.

"I swear Kagome, put one more shade and I will be forced to hurt you," Sango replied threateningly, grinding her teeth as a final statement.

"But just one more!"

"We've already been through 7 layers!"

"Well, eight is a good number."

"How about you?" Sango tried to divert the girl's attention. "All you've got on is your kimono, I don't see any makeup," Sango countered while crossing her arms knowing that she won this little small battle.

"I'm good. Just a little bit of lip gloss and voila! Finished."

"Kagome, if you weren't my best friend, I swear I might just strangle you one of these days."

The girls burst into giggles at that, finding it a relief that they could take a break from worries of demons, shards, gore, and revenge. Earlier on, Kagome had dashed home and quickly forgotten about the annoying encounter with mysterious savior. Her mother had made what she could with the sugar left at home and had finished baking a small batch of cookies by the time Kagome slammed the bag of cookie sweetener upon the kitchen table. She was in a flurry to get to the well and cross over, retrieve her friends, and return to the modern era. Once inside the house, Sango was only able to grab a cookie or two before Kagome literally dragged the girl up stairs to change into their evening attire. Miroku, being male, and Souta, being a younger male, were left to keep each other company since Miroku had no new attire to change into while Souta got to speak again to a new interesting and very cool, though, perverted monk.

"So are we ready my friend?"

"Yep and I must say, Miroku will be in for a surprise," Kagome grinned hooking her arm around Sango's, grabbing her purse before closing the door.

Her friend only blushed and nodded shyly, making Kagome smile. With that the two girls walked merrily on their way towards the stairs, Kagome in her lavender kimono with light pink cherry blossom print gracing it with a pink obi; and Sango with her blue kimono with orange designs with a red obi. They had both fashionably pinned their hair up.

---

Kagome giggled to herself, her eyes trailing towards the monk who couldn't seem to take his midnight blue eyes off of her best friend. Sango, in turn, had become somewhat self conscious, though tried not to appear so. She held a faint blush upon her face, however, and Kagome could remember quite vividly when the monk had his own share of blushes when he first laid eyes upon Sango.

They were in line for the Ferris Wheel now, as Sango and Miroku wanted to see and experience all they could with the more modern area of the festival. The more Feudal tones of the festival were to be explored later on. The moment they reached the front of the line, Kagome had quickly pushed them into one of the carts. There were mild protests and death glares involved from two certain people, but the deepening and blooming of blushes made it worth it. Hopefully, Miroku wouldn't pull anything too scandalous.

Well, anything scandalous at all.

She was directed to another cart and in having no partner as each cart held 2 people, the director of the ride went back to the line most likely in search of another person willing to join her company for a few minutes. Of course, she wouldn't be paying too much attention as she was going to be directing her focus upon her friends. Soon enough, someone joined her in what probably would have appeared reluctance towards her as he was practically pushed into her cart.

She didn't take much notice.

Then the ride began.

Kagome leaned against the pole (well leaned as much as she could as a seat belt held her strapped her down) that was supposed to secure its passengers safety while her feet dangled happily at the edge of the two person chair. The boy next to her seemed preoccupied with staring off at the stars or looking below him. Oddly enough, he seemed to not want anything to do with her. Kagome might have been worried that she appeared like some unkind or disturbing human being with odd quirks that caused many people to wish to the gods not to be in her company, but she was still too preoccupied with spying on her friends below her to bother with being selfconscious due to a stranger's actions or lack of actions.

Closing her eyes, Kagome basked in the thrill of going down in her stomach. It made her feel like butterflies were soaring within her stomach. The good kind of butterflies too.

It'd be so nice if Inuyasha were here..

And then the ride picked up speed. Well, that was fine, no? Just as long as it kept at a not too fast like thrill ride pace, she'd be find. Kagome never was one for roller coasters and their speeds. Something about being strapped down to a piece of metal and flung around at fast speeds wasn't what she thought as 'fun.'

But it continued to speed up.

..and speed up.

"Are you alright there?" asked a familiar gruff voice.

Oh, just to make it better!

Why did she not look at him sooner? Well, then again she might not have recognized him...

Yet, not only was she possibly strapped to some death trap at this moment, but she was also sitting next to annoying mysterious savior.

Her eyes remained shut, a move to pretend this wasn't happening.

"Oh gods," she whimpered weakly. "Please don't tell me it's you and that we're on a rollercoaster."

"Heh." She could hear the smirk in his voice. "We're on the world's fifth fastest ferris wheel and yes, it's me, Isamu Wakahisa.

_The punk from the nurses' office? The transfer?! Crap, he goes to my _school.

But she had no time to bemoan her fate at attending the same school as the new punk since she was in a not so happy situation at the moment. Now, if she were to survive this sickening and hated event, then maybe she could bemoan later.

So for now...

"OH MY GODS I'M GOING TO DIE!"

The screech was heard quite far and wide.

---

Kagome Higurashi could be deemed your average highschool girl. Well, in interest wise. Shopping was something she found fun. She wasn't too bad of a cook. She talked on the phone, hung with friends, boys took an interest in her.

She did like rollercoasters at one point in her life, but repetitive bad experiences had destroyed the chance of her ever finding them fun again. How would you like it if you ate a shitload (not to be too vulgar now) of fast food (which might have been infested with bacteria, the kind that causes food poisoning) and go on a rollercoaster soon after consuming the poisonous food... and then barf it all over your self (and a few unlucky riders) while going through a loop-de-loop?

Or the chance of getting struck on a ride dubbed 'Demon's Eye,' no less, for a day?

After being food poisoned and barfing over herself and a few unlucky others?

It was not happy. Not at all.

Back to girl in distress at present.

Kagome gripped her hands tighter on the pole. She prayed, she screamed, she was about to cry.

"Okay Kagome," Kagome coaxed herself, "you're a big girl. You can make it! Yes you can." But bile was rising in her mouth and the guy next to her was not helping at all. In fact he was making matters worst. For instance, he chose to ask her indignantly and incredulously:

"The hell? Why are you talking to yourself?"

"OH GODS! I'M GOING TO DIE! SHUT UP WAKAHISA!"

"Stop being such a weakling. Get over it. You're not going to die."

"SHUT UP! DO YOU WANT ME TO AIM MY BARF AT YOU?!"

"...no."

"..."

"You're serious aren't you? You can't take this can you?"

"DON'T YOU DARE CONDEMN ME FOR IT!"

"Well, the people you were staring so intently at seem to be enjoying this a lot. Look."

She tried, but the moment she opened her eyes, the world spun and past by out of control.

"I. can't," she grounded out, having lost the voice to use her full volume of voice.

"Well, if you took the time to stop your screaming and bitching, you'd be able to hear their whoops and laughter."

"Oh, I'm sure they're just enjoying my screams of fright."

The guy gave her an odd look, one she didn't see.

Her distress was starting to make him feel uneasy, which wasn't a good thing. He didn't know what to do exactly in these circumstances, though. Maybe if he.. patted her head?

"There, there. This will all be over soon."

"Stop. It."

Okay, well, that didn't work so well.

"Look, I'm trying to help here."

"Well, you're not helping! Your mere presence is making it worst!"

"Well sorry for having a caring heart."

"Well, I hope that caring heart starts to bleed in the not so good way!" she hissed.

What else was there? "Stop clutching that damn bar and give me your hand," he demanded gruffly.

"What?"

"Just give me one of your hands."

"What the hell are you? Some Satanist?"

"What are you talking about?!"

"You want my hand!!"

"Yes! I do! I'm trying to help!"

"How the hell am I supposed to give it to you? Bite it off?"

"No! Not in that sense. Gross. Why the hell would I do with your severed hand?!"

"I don't know! You're the Satanist here, not me!"

"Geez, you women are so complicating."

Kagome felt a hand cover hers, which caused her to quickly release the pole with both hands. He quickly grasped her left hand, the one he had covered and grabbed her other bar released hand with his other hand. "What the hell are you doing?!" she asked, defensively, trying to pull away.

"Just squeeze tightly, as tight as you can. Think of all your frustration and anger towards me and squeeze with all that as fuel."

"What's that supposed to do?"

"Just try it, wench!"

"You're not making any sense!"

She squeeze, getting angry at him and started to forget about the death ride.

"Yes I am! Crazy ass bitch. Just trust me!"

"Trust you? Trust _you_?! How am I supposed to do that?"

"I don't know! Stop being so stubborn."

Pause. Uncomfortable pause.

"Are you trying to hit on me or something?" Kagome asked soon enough.

"No!" the young man scowled and faked a blanch.

"Then why are we holding hands?"

"Because it'll help."

"How?!"

"It's helping!"

"No it isn't!"

"Ouch! What the hell! That hurt!"

"You said squeeze as hard as I can!"

"But that was out of spite! Ouch!"

"That was out of spite also! Besides, you said I could!"

"Well, I take it back!"

"I don't think this is helping! All that's happening is I'm getting very very frustrated and annoyed and pissed off at you."

"But you are forgetting about the ride, right?"

"Yeah... Ohh.." Kagome understood finally.

"Yeah."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

At those last words, the ride came to a full stop and Kagome and Isamu were ready to be dismounted. Their hands had parted soon enough as Isamu got up and out of their cart. Kagome opened her eyes and made a move to get up, but then the world began spinning and her stomach lurched. She didn't get a chance to see her savior (twice now) in the bright lights of the festival since she hastily dashed off to the nearest bathroom or garbage bin.

The man she left behind watched her scurry off curiously and found himself to be actually smiling.

"Weird ass bitch," he muttered to himself before walking off to find a certain friend of his who shoved him into that cart with Kagome in the beginning after a lot of protests and threats.

---

**So, in the end Isamu helped her by being aggravating (being himself) and making Kagome forget about the ride that was plaguing her so. (Just in case none of you caught that.) Well, that's it for this chapter. It was a bit boring in the first half, but that was where the explaining was taking place. I believe it'll help all you readers understand Kagome and why she acts the way she acts and everything, etc etc. Plus, it fills us in with what's being happening in the Feudal Era and its characters/inhabitants briefly. We'll go more into that later on in the story when Kagome actually visits Feudal Japan again. **

**I hope the second half was more appealing :3 I've pretty much completely rewritten everything except for a few things. Some parts of this chapter were taken from the old version's chapter 2 and remade into something different but could be connected to it. I feel happier with this newer version still with the added scenes! Hopefully many readers of OBH&R agree with me. **

**Wakahisa, according to my resources, means "forever young" from the Japanese _waka_ "young" and _hisa_ "longevity, ancient". I think the last name makes sense now and even more so in the later chapters.**

**Phoenix Feather Queen: Thanks for loving it already :3 Hopefully you stick with me until the end of this story! **

**As always, read and review. Either some critiquing, support, what you liked, what you didn't like, anything really as I'd love to hear from you guys. Reviews make me happy and they inspire me to continue on. **

**Until next chapter! **


End file.
